Save the last dance for me
by the-kermit-kid
Summary: Near the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts, a little rain has Lily and James stuck in the Owlery for the time being :-) One-shot (Hopefully better than it sounds)


**I wasn't expecting to upload anything so soon. But I had this idea when I was trying to sleep the other night. I had the music "Harry in Winter" from Goblet in my head and so this came up. It has been good to write this whilst procrastinating from work.**

**Remember: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

**June 1977**

_To Mum and Dad, _

_Thank you for your letter. It has truly made my day. Things are going ok. Work is hard, but going well. I just had my Potions exam. I think it went ok, but I'm never sure with work. My Transfiguration could have been awful. If I didn't have help, I'm certain I would have failed!_

_It's the last Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow. I'm going with the girls in my dorm to help them try and find something for the Ball. Thankfully, I'm sorted. Thank you so much. It's beautiful._

_With love,_

_Lily_

I put down my quill, put on my trainers and went out of the Common Room towards the Owlery, all the while reflecting on what I had just written to my parents. Soon, it would be the end of my 6th year at Hogwarts. I would soon be in my final year! It's crazy! When I arrived here, it seemed I would be here forever, not only one more year. There's still a bit of time left, just before exams finish, and then the Summer Ball. It is open only to the NEWT students, 6th and 7th years. To be honest, I wasn't particularly fussed on going, but my dorm-mates had other ideas and eventually I gave in. Their going-on was driving me mad. It still does drive me mad a little to be honest; mainly because, ironically, I am the one with both a dress (deep green to match my eyes) **and** a date. The other day, I crashed into Sam Thompson, a Ravenclaw Prefect in the year above; and crashed is the right word. I wasn't looking where I was going and then sent both our books flying everywhere:

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry"_

_"It's fine Lily." He said, trying to pick up his books. _

_"No it's not, I was being an idiot. I haven't made you lose anything have I?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous! See it's all here" he chuckled "I tell what you can do though to make it up for me?"_

_"What's that?"_

_"Go to the Ball with me?"_

Now, don't get me wrong, I like Sam. He's a lovely guy, he's good to talk to on rounds, he has a brilliant dry and sarcastic sense of humour, and I guess he's not bad looking either. I've heard today though that he's liked me for a long time now, and I know I don't feel anything for him in a romantic sense whatsoever…

It's raining. Oh great, it's raining! I'm too close to the Owlery to go back to the Common Room and hide too. It's only 100 metres away. I sprint towards the Owlery and up the stairs, only to be greeted at the top by a tall boy with messy black hair and glasses. A gorgeous barn owl was perched on his arm, one of the boy's fingers stroking the bird's feathers.

"James?" The boy turned around and flashed a smile at me.

"Hey Lily, had the same Idea as me I guess?"

"I guess so. I was about to send a letter to my parents, and then that happened" I point to the rain outside.

"I know what you mean," James replied "It started just before I was about to send Sakura off here. She really can't fly in rain though, less than most owls. Her feathers get really matted when damp"

"Sakura?"

"What about her?"

"Nothing. Just an interesting name, that's all. But I like it."

James smiled. "It's a Japanese word for cherry blossom," He took my hand. "Go on, she won't bite"

I stroked the bird's head. It was incredibly soft.

"So, how did you find the Potions exam?"

"Not too bad. Yourself?"

"Meh" James shrugged. "Ok I guess. I would have probably have been rubbish though if I didn't have you as a partner"

"Me too I guess. Not for that, I meant for Transfiguration. I think I would have done really badly if you hadn't agreed to help me"

James let out a chuckle "I'm honoured, and it has been a pleasure my lady" Honestly, who does this guy thinks he is? I can never quite work it out. "I'm sure you'll have been fine though, even without my help." I shook my head vigorously.

We didn't speak for a while. It became silent apart from the rain outside and the owls screeching around. I kept stroking Sakura's head for a minute before letting James take over. It still feels weird to call him "James" rather than "Potter". We've only decided to do it this year (I still forget sometimes though). We've only decided to become acquaintances, let alone friends this year. And now, I guess you can say we're sort-of close.

I looked up at him. When had he shot up like that? When did his hair look soft to touch and naturally untidy, rather looking like it had been stuck with hair gel in an attempt to win girls over? Were his eyes always as captivating as those hazel orbs behind those glasses? …. Wait, what the hell am I talking about? This is James Potter for Merlin's sake! This is the same guy I hated for 5 years! This is the same guy who I swore I wouldn't have anything to do with… ok, well that one's out of the window I guess, but even so! Why are these thoughts coming into my brain?

"Lily?"

I spun back round towards James. "Yes?"

James went a little pink, one hand went shooting to his hair. I used to hate it so much. I used to despise that habit of his; I thought it was just him being cocky and showing off. But at this year, I started to realise it was a nervous habit – and that it was kind of sweet… Wait a second, that's not what I meant…. What I meant was… I don't know really. It's different than before though.

"I-IwaswondeirngifyouwantedtogototheBallwithme?"

Now I could be wrong here, but I think he just asked me to go to the Ball with him? He hadn't asked out me out all year!

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

James gulped and stuttered. "I-I was w-wondering if you wanted to go to the Ball with me? Just as friends you know? It doesn't have to be more than that…?"

I stared at him. I don't think I have ever seen James this nervous, probably not even before a big Quidditch match. Hec, it wasn't until about 3rd year when I saw him before the Quidditch Final that year, I thought that he _could _be nervous. I had always seen him as exceedingly confident and loud; but that was only hard shell. The yolk inside was just like any other teenage boy.

"Oh, James, I would, I honestly would b-but someone's already asked me. A-and I said I'd go with him"

I felt bloody awful. I always knew deep down I think, that even though I hated him and all, he still at least liked me. He hasn't asked me out since the end our 5th year, when Severus called me a Mudblood – when we became friends, it was one of the conditions we made: I let him call me "Lily" (and vice versa), he stops asking me out. But that was when he was an arrogant toe-rag. The James I know now is kinder, funnier, braver, and exceedingly loyal, whether it be to the other Marauders (as they called themselves), or the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Ok, that's fine. I'll see you later then,"

He was turning to go. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out and grabbed his left wrist. James turned back to me. I don't think I have ever seen his face filled with so much concern before. Am I letting my guilt show **that much**? I really wish it was possible to have a personal mirror on myself at all times, just so I can see what face I'm making all the time; especially when I'm with James. I swear this guy can read me like a book.

"Lily, are you alright?" he whispered, "Its ok you know? I'm not upset?"

Well, that was the biggest load of bullshit I've heard in a while. He's not the only one who has the ability to read faces.

"Actually, I was thinking, it's going to be a long night isn't it? I wouldn't want to stick with Sam **all** night. I do have other friends as you know." I gave him a weak smile "If you'd like, I'll save you a dance. That is, if you want t-"

I was interrupted by James taking my hand and pulling it close to his face. It looked like he had completely turned the page. On the other side, there was disappointment and embarrassment but now there was the cheeky lop-sided Potter grin I was oh-so familiar with, with something that I don't see very often from anyone, let alone James Potter; gratitude. There was real gratitude in those hazel eyes.

"That is the best compromise I could have hoped for" he whispered. He brought my hand closer to him and kissed it. I drew back quickly. It may have been incredibly light and gentle, but it was still a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I was just trying to be a gentleman," James grinned "Or I thought your hand was a biscuit and wanted a nibble. Take your pick" His smirk grew that little bit wider. I'm not sure which one I would have picked to be honest.

"Whatever" I mumbled.

James chuckled, giving me a Morse code version of the Potter grin. "Seriously though, thank you. I look forward to it Lily"

I back smiled up at him. "Me too"

It was only then when I noticed the rain had stopped; when did that happen?

"You'd better go and find someone. I'm sure there'll be girls queuing for the opportunity to go with the famous James Potter." I said, putting on my best sarcastic tone. James laughed.

"I guess so" he replied, one hand in his hair. "I best post my letter now the rain's stopped"

"Likewise" I found my own owl, a Tawny called Dawn. "Can you take this to Mum and Dad?" I whispered to her. She took off, with Sakura only a couple of metres behind her.

"She's beautiful," James murmured "Your owl I mean"

Call it rude, but I suddenly seemed incapable of speaking. I only wanted to thank him, and though my lips moved, my voice couldn't physically come out.

Thankfully, as I said, he can read me like a book, and smiled back at me. I knew he got the message. "Well, I best be off, bye Lily" He waved at me and turned to go out of the Owlery. He was just about to turn go out of the door when my voice suddenly came out in one outburst:

"James!"

He spun round. "Yes?"

I gulped. I didn't even know what I was doing to be honest. All I could see (despite our compromise), was there was still a trace of disappointment on his face.

"I really am... sorry"

That was the first time when I felt I was actually 100% honest with James Potter.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. I have got a lot of confidence in my work since I started "Letters from Heaven" =D**

**As ever, reviews and ****_constructive advice_**** etc etc is always appreciated. **

**Thanks and God bless**

the-kermit-kid


End file.
